wayward_gospelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael (River of Rebirth)
Michael is the fourth and youngest of his Archangel siblings and is the Michael of the alternate world. His is to be the future ruler of The Host and is groomed by his oldest brother, Gabriel to become the heir Prince of Heaven. He is an alternate reality version of the Main and Primary Universe Michael and the Apocalypse version Michael. Unlike his other versions throughout creation, Michael is not responsible for making preparations for the apocalypse as it is the work of his older brother Gabriel. He is destined to slay Satan with the Michael Sword for the planned Armageddon on his own. Nowadays, Michael is depressed of not being able to live his personal life and hates trying to become something he does not want to be as he views trying to live up to God's expectations is painful. Biography History Sometime when God created the new worlds and the first batch of Archangels from the Main Primary Universe, God created an alternate world and a new set of four Archangels, however the explicit order of oldest to youngest was differentiated as in this version, Michael is the fourth and youngest of his Archangel siblings. Like his Main Universe counterpart, Michael was raised by God and ruled Heaven, along with his older sibling. Michael was demanded to be groomed by his older brother, Gabriel, so that he can become the future Viceroy of Heaven and proper ruler. Around the era after Noah's Flood and the arrival of Jesus when he came to Earth, Michael was sent to defeat Satan, the King of Hell and Progenitor of demon kind. Michael was successful at beating Satan and locking him away in the deepest depths of Hell, through the efforts of his father and siblings. In the future, Satan would be released, so Michael would one day have to slay Satan, but this time with the aid of his greatest and formidable weapon, the Michael sword, however it was lost forever due to its whereabouts being unknown as in this alternate reality, there are no true vessels descended from Cain and Abel, so the Michael Sword is labeled as an unknown external factor. After years later, Michael was given many task to sculpt his very being as a ruler of Heaven by Gabriel, however Michael felt underwhelmed by being pressured into becoming something he didn't want such as being God's favorite as it was too much work, so Michael is often bullied or judged by Gabriel for not taking his status seriously and running off from Heaven to head down to Earth and interact with humans. Running away from Home Michael arrives at a house where teenagers are dancing and having fun. He makes himself welcome at home and begins to have fun. Personality This alternate version of Michael differentiates from his Main Primary Universe counterpart. For one, to go with his young age, this Michael is rather caring, gentle, social, but still a strong, courageous, and reckless kid. He does not seem to be some sort of strict leader, since his entire life was without so many responsibilities carrying on his shoulder like his older counterpart. He acts immature and wishes to have fun as much as he can. Even though Michael has lived without responsibilities, he begins to exhibit depression as upon by Gabriel, who was ordered by God that Michael is to be properly groomed and trained in order to become the future ruler of The Host and he must stand as a symbol of power, hence forth living up to the title as Viceroy of Heaven. Being scolded, judged, and bullied by his older brother, Michael only wishes to live his life and craves for free will, something his main counterpart never believed in and saw it as an illusion and more as a plan from God, but this Michael doesn't believe in the nonsense spiel his siblings talk about there being a God's plan. He likes humans very much as he considers them to be the lucky ones of God's creation to never have someone dictate over their shoulder every 24/7. This hints that Michael's life is being controlled. Raziel has claimed that Michael is like a poor child in shackles, crying out to be set loose from his restraints. This causes him to forge a bond with Emma as the two sympathize that they had their lives controlled from the very beginning they were born and are now trying to look for a way to escape by forging their on path. Michael tends to act on impulsive and is clumsy with his surroundings as shown when he carelessly used his powers in front of humans, though he manage to erase their memories on command, it was still an act that never should have occurred. He shows lack of fear when his younger siblings head to Earth and try to bring him back to Heaven, but he is not intimidated and sends them away. He sometimes shows backbone against his older brother Gabriel as he is daring to taunt his brother to try and stop him. For his upcoming battle against Satan, Michael is not above of admitting his is frightful of the King of Hell as he is among one of the few beings that scare him. Emma says that Michael has nightmares of not dying by the hands of Satan but having to die and live with the fact that he will be forever remembered not as a hero or martyr but a huge failure that couldn't do anything right, so while he does not like having to become something he doesn't like, Michael cannot accept failure and tries his hardest to make everyone proud, making those feel sad for him. Like any teenager, Michael displays rude and wild characteristics by wanting to party, sleep with girls, make friends, drink, and enjoy pop culture. He goes to many teenage parties and crash it. He is shown to be excellent at making parties look great and knows how to have fun as seen when he flirts with many girls. When encountering Lilith, he likes to nickname her as a old hag and blow her a raspberry just for kicks. Even with all his childish and playful nature, Michael knows when to be serious and when he sets his mind onto something, he tends to finish what he started by getting the job done. He has the heart and courage of what it takes to be a leader, but does't have the mental capacity to take the weight over his shoulders. Powers and Abilities As the fourth and youngest Archangel, Michael is vastly powerful than any angel in creation, in fact, Michael shown to be stronger than his older Archangel siblings as Gabriel, Raphael, and Uriel would be wary of facing off against Michael in a duel. After all, he is destined to slay Satan for the planned apocalypse set by Gabriel, so his power is not to be joked as he is described as one of the immensely powerful entities to ever be created by God. * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: As the fourth and youngest Archangel, surprisingly, Michael is has tremendously powerful for his abilities, power, and age as he is the the strongest celestial being God created, just like his counterparts. His older siblings are to be wary of him since Michael is noted to be impressive and intimidating for the power he possesses, so they do not wish to try and engage in a duel against him, after all, Michael is prophesied to be the hero to slay Satan, a being that is powerful than a Nephilim child sired by an Archangel, however the first time they fought, Michael had the aid of God of being given the knowledge to lock Satan away and had his sibling's efforts. For the future battle, Michael is to fight alone with his Michael Sword, his true vessel. Much like his older and experience counterparts from the Main Primary Universe and Apocalypse world, Michael can accomplish the same feat as they have in the past such as send angels back to Heaven through a snap of his fingers whenever some are sent by Gabriel to fetch him back. He can effortlessly obliterate any demon, including ones powerful as Princes of Hell, White-Eyed Demons, or Lilith just by flashing his eyes as Lilith, a White-Eyed Prince of Hell was rendered fearful. Probably his greatest feat is forging a powerful and deadly weapon that can virtually kill any angel or demon in existence and one in hopes in killing Satan. Michael is labeled as a dangerous and formidable foe that not even Belphegor who absorbed the souls of Hell through Lilith's Crook would dare challenge the Archangel's might, so he fled to the Main Universe. The only few list of beings that seem to be more powerful than Michael are God, The Darkness, Death, The Shadow, Satan, Jack Kline, and Tourmaline. ** Angelic Possession: Michael requires a vessel to act on Earth and the vessel's consent. He seems to have an adequate vessel as it can hold him and since the vessels descended from Cain and Abel do not exist in his universe, he probably reconstructed his primary vessel to hold his immense power. With his true vessel, his powers would be at their full might. ** Photokinesis: At his level of power, Michael can obliterate anything or anyone into oblivion. He threaten to reduce Lilith into a pile of ash if she did not leave his immediate vicinity. ** Super Strength: Despite being the youngest Archangel, Michael holds greater physical might than any of his three older siblings. He can imbue his vessel with tremendous physical strength to perform heavy weight feats such as lifting more than ton heavy objects. Michael can tear a full grown human with his bare hands. * Nigh-Omniscience: Like his siblings, Michael has a deep understanding of what occurs throughout the universe, even if he's not present. His knowledge and awareness is vastly greater than any of his younger siblings, but he does fall short behind in a few certain points as his older brother Gabriel holds more knowledge than him, but Michael is entrusted with certain secrets by God himself. Vulnerabilities Despite being so vastly powerful than any angel, even Michael has a few weaknesses. Beings * Primordial Entities: God, The Darkness, and Original Death are much more powerful than Michael, whether with or without the Michael Sword. Despite being the youngest of his Archangel siblings, Michael is quite powerful than his older siblings as they would be wary in facing him off against a duel, after all, he is destine to slay Satan, a being that is stronger than a Nephilim sired by an Archangel. He seems to be able to handle himself against those of average Archangel level entities. Death's Retainer of the Main Primary Universe, Billie is still stronger than him and The Shadow can outmatch him. * Jack Kline: The son of Lucifer, a Nephilim sired by an Archangel can destroy Michael. Weapons * Archangel Blades: An Archangel Blade is the only weapon able to kill an Archangel, but it can only function if wielded by another Archangel. * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of the Pale Horseman can reap even an Archangel. * The First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark of the Beast can kill anything, including an Archangel. Others * Angel Banishing Sigil: When activated, this sigil can banish any angel from a certain location, including an Archangel, however once in possession of his true vessel, Michael will become immune from being sent away. * Enochian Sigils: Even someone powerful as Michael cannot locate an individual warded by Enochian Sigils. * Holy Fire: Ignited Holy Oil cannot kill Michael, however it can still harm him and banish him, but once in possession of his true vessel, he can endure the pain far better and cannot be sent away. * Ma'lak Box: Capable of trapping any Archangel, even the strongest ones as it was meant to be used on the Apocalypse Version Michael. * Supernatural Handcuffs: The Supernatural Handcuffs upgraded to restrain even an Archangel can hold Michael for some time, however this does not render him completely powerless, in fact, he retains most of his powers and has said that he could easily have broken free of the cuffs but decided against it since he wanted to show an honor of trust. Category:Wayward Gospels Series Category:River of Rebirth Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Winchester Allies Category:Archangels Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels